


spicy dora fic

by im_swag



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_swag/pseuds/im_swag
Summary: spicy dora fic
Relationships: Backpack (Dora the Explorer)/Map (Dora the Explorer), Boots/Dora the Explorer, Boots/Swiper, Dora the Explorer/Diego Marquez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	spicy dora fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke  
> and this is also pogg

Dora and digo are banging

ughhhhhhhhhhhhh digo ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

back pack and map awaking

omkg Dora what are u doing 

my favourite thing 

omkg

boots and swiper start making out

Dora and digo continue

then backpack and map make out 

suddenly 

mum and papa come outside

"oh no" said dora

"let us join in"

okk

mum and papa start making out 


End file.
